


For You, My Friend, Always

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aro - Freeform, Aromantic, Aromantic Jaskier | Dandelion, Best Friends, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Comfort, Gen, Holidays, Roommates, Support, Supportive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, aro jaskier, frustrated jaskier, geralt and jaskier are best friends, holiday pressure, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Modern AU, Aro Jaskier, roommates during the holiday season. Aro feels during the holidays and best friend support.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	For You, My Friend, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



> For my beloved JaskiersWolf ! Love you boo.

Jaskier sighed and tossed his phone away from himself to the end of the couch. Geralt glanced over from where he was filling a bowl with popcorn in the kitchen. When he finished he came over, put the popcorn on the coffee table, lifted Jaskier’s legs off the couch so he could sit down, then put them back down over his lap.

“Want to share with the class?” Geralt asked. Jaskier grunted, and Geralt chuckled. “Must be bad if you’re throwing your fifth appendage across the couch. What’s up?”

“Just… fucking… Christmas. And… people. And family. And everything.” Jaskier said. Geralt raised an eyebrow and waited for further explanation. Jaskier heaved a sigh.

“It’s just… there’s so much hype for romance at the holidays, all the ads are for buying something for your sweetheart, all the movies are love stories…”

“Not _all_ …”

“Fine not _all_ , but if _feels_ like it sometimes. And family is always on my case, do you have someone to bring home yet? Have you settled down? This is it! I am settled! I’m fucking fine, ok?! Why does everyone have this obsession with _having someone_. I am complete. I have my friends, and a job I love, and a home, and my best-friend-slash-roommate. Not everyone _wants that_. It just… I’m fine with how I am and who I am. But sometimes it’s hard to be aro for the holidays.” He ended in a grumble.

Geralt rubbed a hand along Jaskier’s ankle.

“Hey. I hear you. I’m sorry. People don’t think. _I_ know you’re perfect. Except when you leave all your dishes in the sink. And wet towels on the bathroom floor.”

Jaskier swatted his arm and Geralt smirked.

“I mean, sometimes…” Jaskier trailed off.

“Sometimes?” Geralt asked.

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“Jask.”

Jaskier sighed.

“Just… I mean… one day you’ll find someone. And then…” Jaskier trailed off.

“And then I’ll still be your best friend, and I’ll still be right here.”

“You say that now, but…”

“I promise. We’ve been best friends for how long now? I’m not going anywhere, Jaskier. Dirty dishes be damned.”

Jaskier snorted and kneaded his heels into Geralt’s thigh.

“You want me to tell off your family for you? I’m your man!”

Jaskier huffed a laugh.

“No. But thank you.”

“Ok. You change your mind, you let me know!”

“I will.” Jaskier smiled in earnest.

“Ok. Well, it’s your choice of movie tonight. What are you torturing me with?”

“I heard good things about…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
